The present invention relates to wind turbines, and more specifically to novel vertical-axis rotor wind collectors.
Winds are among the oldest forms of energy converted to useful purposes of man. Due to enormously increased demands for energy in recent times, fossil and nuclear fuels have been preferred due to the intermittent and relatively dilute nature of wind energy. However, new emphasis has recently been placed upon development of means for utilizing solar and wind energy, which is clean, replenishable, and non-hazardous as compared to the more widely used energy resources.
The earliest wind turbines were probably simple vertical-axis panemones, such devices having been used at least 2,000 years ago. Vertical-axis rotors have an advantage over horizontal-axis rotors since they do not have to be turned as the direction of the windstream varies. This reduces design complexity and decreases stress on the blades, bearings and other components as compared to horizontal-axis systems. Most vertical-axis panemones use drag forces to turn rotors of various shapes, although others utilize rotors providing some lift forces, such as the Savonius S-shaped rotors, and still others are primarily lift devices, such as Darrieus-type rotors.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide novel and improved vertical-axis wind turbines having a unique arrangement of rotor vanes and fins.
Another object is to provide a novel vertical-axis panemone having a wind-collecting shroud movable with wind direction to enhance operating efficiency at a given wind velocity.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.